


Season 5 Remix

by ArtificialEevee



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore won the web vote, Alternative Season 5, M/M, Slow Burn, Speculation, and imprinted on Jinkx instead of Bianca, because she would, i guess?, like a duckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialEevee/pseuds/ArtificialEevee
Summary: Adore Delano is 22, looks fucking cool, and won the web vote to be on season 5 of Drag Race. She quickly realizes she's in over her head, and bonds with Jinkx Monsoon, a friendly queen who is happy to help her out.With a friend in the competition, Adore feels ready to take on the world.With Adore by her side, Jinkx knows she can win this.Originally posted on Artificial Queens.





	Season 5 Remix

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Adore nearly won the web vote to be on season 5 has always made me wonder, what would that have been like? Adore has said she would full on fight Rolaskatox, and Jinkx and Adore already kiss on stage all the time. What if they were in the pink cage of the werk room together?
> 
> I think... hope... it would be something like this.

“I’m home, bitches!” The queen declared, prancing into the werk room. Her wig was teal, contrasting with her red dress, shoes, gloves, and the flower in her hair. She glanced over the assembled queens. “Party! I’m Adore, and the people love me.”

“Oh, you’re the web vote!” A queen in a dark brown wig greeted. “I’m Jinkx Monsoon, Seattle’s youngest MILF.” She smiled at Adore.

“Adore Delano, I’m a fucking Libra.” Adore offered Jinkx her hand. “You seem cool, what’s your sign?”

Jinkx chuckled. “Uh, Virgo. Why?”

Adore nodded. “Cool, I’m gonna sit next to you then!” She sat herself next to Jinkx at the mirror.

“Well don’t ignore the rest of us, girl! You got people to meet!” A queen decked in black sequins interrupted.

“Ain’t you one of Laganja’s little friends? I’m Alyssa…” The introductions continued as the rest of the queens came into the werk room.

~*~*~*~*~

After all the queens had assembled in the werk room, they were told it was time for the photo shoot challenge. What they weren’t told, however, was that it was an underwater photo shoot.

Most of the queens managed fine, but…

~*~*~*~*~

“Jinkx Monsoon, welcome to the drag lagoon!” Ru announced, gesturing at the massive tank of water. Jinkx’ eyes went huge.

“I don’t know how to swim, I learned to swim by one of my uncles pushing me off a log into a river.” Jinkx would explain later, once she was dried off. “First time under the water, I lost both my contacts. I was blinded in seconds.”

After struggling to grab onto the edge of the tank, Jinkx eventually got out of the water.

~*~*~*~*~

“Fuck yes!” Adore pumped her fist in the air when she saw the tank of water. She turned to Ru and Mike Ruiz. “I’m a goddamn mermaid.”

“Well, swim little mermaid!” Ru didn’t have to ask twice. Adore was in the water, posing and giving her best face.

“Just like that!” Mike snapped a lot of pictures. “Perfect, Adore.”

~*~*~*~*~

A very soggy Adore walked back into the werk room. “Ugh, I might be a mermaid, but these gloves were not made to get wet!” She whined as she de-dragged, wringing out her padding and pouting. She noticed someone asleep on the couch, was that Jinkx? She looked comfortable. After Adore was back in boy clothes she decided to sit on the other end of the couch and doze.

~*~*~*~*~

“I saw you guys sleeping on the couch earlier, were you just tired?” Jade asked Jinkx and Adore, while everyone was unpacking their drag.

“Jinkx looked like she had the right idea, so I took a nap.” Adore shrugged. “It was a good nap.”

“I have narcolepsy, actually. So that’s why I was sleeping.” Jinkx said, not bothering to look up from her luggage. “If I don’t stay active I’ll start to nod off and it’s a whole big mess.”

Adore and Roxxxy turned to look at her. “You just fall asleep out of nowhere?” Roxxxy looked stunned.

“It’s not like in the movies, I can feel it coming on, and if I’m lucky I can make it to a couch or whatever.” Jinkx explained, pulling out a wig that was the same red as her hair out of drag. “I am Seattle’s premier Jewish narcoleptic drag queen, thank you.”

Adore patted Jinkx’ shoulder. “Girl, do you want me to wake you if I see you passed the fuck out again?”

Jinkx grinned up at Adore, her chipped front tooth making the smile even more charming. “That’d be fine, thanks!”

Adore smiled back. “Party!”

A parade of pit crew members carrying cocktails entered the werk room then, getting everyone’s attention. All the queens were eyeing the pit crew guys and sipping their drinks, as Ru entered, followed by Mike Ruiz.

“Hello, hello, hello!” Ru chuckled. “Um, who are you guys?”

Mike shrugged and the queens laughed. Ru continued. “Now, Mike and I have reviewed your photos, and some of you were in over your heads.” Jinkx stared intently into her drink, and Alaska winced. “But some of you took to it like a fish to water! The one queen that surfaced as the clear winner is…” Ru turned to the monitor and the queens looked as well. A picture popped onto the screen. “Adore Delano!”

The queens all cheered, and Adore stared at the screen in shock. “Shut up!” Was all the young queen could get out.

“Adore, I love your picture so much, I’m tweeting it now. #RuPaullywood.”

“I’m a goddamn mermaid.” Adore shrugged, recovering from her shock. Jinkx started giggling next to her.

“Take some time to unwind, tomorrow your RuPaullywood adventure continues with a Beverly Hills shopping spree!”

~*~*~*~*~

“Ugh, I really hate doing day drag.” Jinkx told Adore as she put on a light beat. “The way my makeup smells when it’s in the sun makes me feel sick.” She wrinkled her nose, hoping they wouldn’t be outside too long.

Adore nodded. “I get it, I belong in the nighttime.” She frowned a moment. “Well, that’s more because I’d rather wake up at noon, but I get it. Drag is for the night.”

“I don’t think this is going to be a normal shopping spree, do you?” Jinkx asked, thinking.

“Nope.” Adore shrugged. “It’s gonna be something weird.” Jinkx hummed in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~

Riding around on a sightseeing bus for half an hour was not ideal, and Jinkx was glad she had only put on a light face. She played along, the queens pointing and waving from the top of the bus.

Jinkx was fairly certain “shopping spree” and “one minute dumpster free-for-all” were not the same thing, but she was game. She looked over at Adore, who looked completely determined. Ivy looked like she was already working out a design in her head. The queens all dove for the supplies.

Adore tumbled out of the dumpster with fabric clutched in her hands, and draped over her shoulders. Jinkx was tangled up in what she had scavenged, but she had made out fairly well. The queens headed back to the werk room to make their outfits.

~*~*~*~*~

Ru walked the werk room after the queens had settled in and were working on their dresses. He was at a loss looking at some of them, and pleased with others. Jinkx was caught up in her own designing, but when she did look up, she agreed with some of Ru’s opinions. Coco, what on earth is classy about a megaphone bra? And Serena’s “soft sculpture” was… no. Jinkx knew she wasn’t the best seamstress, but she was sure she could at least make a decent dress. But then it was Adore’s turn, and the poor queen looked utterly lost.

“Do you sew?”

“No…”

Ru shook his head. “I don’t understand you young queens who don’t know how to sew!”

“I’ll glue it or something. I’m in this to win it!” Adore promised, and Ru moved on to the next queen. Adore’s face immediately turned back to a panicked expression. She looked between her dress form, which she had somehow glued her fabric to, and the sewing machine she had jammed. “This is impossible!”

Jinkx took pity on the kid. “Here, let me help you.” Jinkx helped her pry the fabric off the form. “It’s okay, I’ll show you an easy stitch. Just let me use some of that green fabric you got in exchange, deal?” Jinkx offered, and Adore nodded her agreement.

“Party!” Adore looked over Jinkx’ dress form. “And, you might wanna get that pom-pom off your ass.”

Jinkx frowned at the pouf on the rear of her dress. “Uh, good call.”

~*~*~*~*~

Jinkx was safe, but her heart sank for Adore, she wasn’t safe, and that dress was not on the top.

She tried, she really did. But the dress was still awful. It was a magenta nightmare of sparkles and hot glue. Michelle Visage read her the house down, and Santino Rice looked disappointed that she hadn’t bothered to learn to sew.

“Adore Delano, I’m sorry my dear, but you are in the bottom. Adore, Serena, the time has come for you to lip sync for your lives. Good luck, and don’t fuck it up.” Ru sent Adore onto the chopping block with Serena. The music started.

Jinkx bit her lip, she really didn’t want Adore to go first, not when Serena Chacha was the one against her in the lip sync. Jinkx wasn’t worried anymore when the two queens started lip syncing, Adore was turning it out. She cheered from her spot in the back of the stage.

“Adore Delano, shantay, you stay.” Ru decided, and Jinkx grinned as Adore hurried back to stand next to her on the stage. She gave the victorious queen a hug.

“You were awesome, Adore!” Jinkx beamed, and Adore laughed.

“Thanks, girl! There’s no way I’m going home that easy. Let’s just hope I don’t have to sew anything for the next runway.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated, fret not, but it takes awhile to write the chapters as I have to watch and rewatch each episode several times as I reimagine it. Episode 2, the Untucked lip sync episode, is gonna be a harder to rewrite than this one was. But I'm not leaving this story behind.


End file.
